67
by Tigeress33565
Summary: “No problem. Roxy.” Roxas glared at him and Demyx stifled a laugh. Axel just smirked wider and started to lead the way. And that was when Roxas’ 90% sure he made the right choice turned into 67%. Akuroku, Implied couples you should know by now...XD


"Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Their coming!""Don't let them get me!"

"I won't!"

The blonde lion club growled at the approaching hyenas as his brown furred brother climbed the hard rocks that made up the side of the to-steep-for-dog's-to-climb hill. "Sora! Hurry!" The blonde cried. "I'm trying Roxas, I'm trying!" Sora seethed as he clamored over the top of the hill and into the safety of his brother. Sadly they were trapped. "Come on down kiddies." Said a sharp female voice. "Yeah. We won't hurt you..." Came another voice. A male. And their were still five left unidentified. "GO AWAY!" Roxas hissed with anger. The two could take them. But not without getting injured themselves. And they still had about a mile before they reached home. They'd been gone about a week. After a hunting expedition-gone-wrong they had been separated from their pride. See. Their pride was a little different then most. The males weren't kicked out. Rather they fought each other for leadership. An who ever won was the leader. But the challenger wasn't kicked out. They just weren't leader. And the leader didn't mate with all the females. They all had one mate. That was it. If they broke up. They break up. And find someone they love. Unlike most prides that only worked with lust, pain and fear, Sora and Roxas' pride worked on teamwork. And happiness. They had feelings. And they used them. And it just so happened that, the prides happiness was going to go down the watering hole if they were eaten. Because dudes. This was SORA! As in the prides shining sun. The lion that gave everyone hope and pride. And not only that. But best friends and possible-mate to one of the best lions in the pride, Riku. (Thats right they didn't discriminate. Male/male and female/female wasn't frowned upon.) Sure. Sora, Cloud, and some of his friends might miss him. But he wasn't as important as his brother Cloud. Who would most likely because Leon's mate and/or rule the pride with said lion. Or Sora, who again, everyone loved. Hell, he was so unimportant that his name was in a totally different category. Seriously, Sora(Sky), Cloud, and Roxas. Which one didn't belong. But it was fine. As the youngest brother he was supposed to be the one to look out for his older siblings. Listen for rebellions in the pride and sort it out. Help his already perfect brothers look good. Of course his brothers didn't know about this. Only the youngest lion(ess) would know about it. For they had the same job. And it was usually them who talked of rebellion. But it would only last about a day before they forgot about it. Roxas was brought out of his musing by their friend, Donald a toucan, flying around in a frenzy. "Sora! Roxas! Where have you been!?" he screeched in a gravely voice. He looked around alarmed. "What happened?" he cried out. Sora grinned nervously. "We were separated from a hunting group and have been trying to find home. We were following a bird named Zulu. He said he would help us. But about a mile back he said that we only had to walk about two miles and we were home. But then the Hyenas came and we got stuck. There are seven of them. Could you maybe send for help?" he asked sheepishly. Donald nodded quickly. "Of course! I'll be back!" and with that he was off. Roxas watched him leave. He looked down to see five of the seven already climbing up the hill. "No way." Sora whispered. He looked at his younger brother by two minutes. "What'll we do Roxas!?" he asked quickly. Roxas thought about it. Hyenas were known for their laziness. So if someone was on the ground in stead of up here then they would most likely go for the easier ground prey. He knew what he would do. "Okay Sora. You go on the other side of the rock. Then remember what I say next to tell everyone." He said firmly. Sora nodded with a confused face on. He walked over to the other side about five yards away. "Ready for the message?" Roxas asked. The brunette lion nodded. "Tell everyone I will miss them. And tell Cloud that he should so be with Leon. And tell Riku to hurry and make his move." he said with a soft grin. Sora looked at him with a confused look. Before realization dawned on his face. He stepped towards his brother as the first dogs head popped up the side. But he was too late. And as he screamed "ROXAS! NO!!!!" his blonde twin jumped on the Hyena. Running down the hill while pushing the dogs off. As he ran past the other two enemies, they snapped at his flank. But not enough to get a good hold. And as he ran off. Leaving his brothers and friends to save his twin he saw the five lions that finally made it too the hill. He saw Sora start to run after him. And he saw Riku hold him back. And he saw Tifa and Leon grab Cloud as his older blonde brother tried to reach after him. But he was too far. And he knew it. He didn't want them to get hurt trying to save him. Small tears broke from his sparkly blue eyes and down his dirty blonde fur as he rounded a corner and out of sight of his family. A couple more corners and he met a dead end with all seven dog-things surrounding his only escape. He gulped as he crouched into a fighting stance. And as two leapt at him he slashed at their throats. They fell dead and the other five snarled. "You killed our brothers. You will pay Lion." The girl snarled. She and another one jumped at him. And again he slashed at their necks. But as the female was hit. She dug her teeth into his throat. Enough to make him bleed harshly. But not enough to puncture his air way. She growled and killed her with his sharp claws. The final three looked at him a moment before scampering off afraid. He smirked. But a slight dizzy feeling came over him and he looked down to see a small puddle of blood around his paw from his neck. He fell to the ground with a soft 'thump' as he lost more blood. 'Well. At least I saved Sora.' and with that everything went dark.

Axel looked at the dirty blonde lion that was laying on the rocks at the outskirts of their territory. His crimson red mane blowing in the soft wind. Pale russet fur shining and dark emerald green eyes twinkling. The black, upside down triangles under his eyes sticking out of the pale color. "Demyx! Zexion! Get over here!" he called. A smaller blonde lion and a slightly smaller slate blue lion came into view. The blonde's mane was sticking up into a Mohawk/Mullet hairdo. He had pretty aqua eyes. And a large grin on his happy face. The other lion's mane was shorter. His mane was up as well. Most of it swept to one side to hid half his face. So that you could only see one deep blue eye. "What?" said blue lion asked. Axel gestured to the unconscious lion. "He can fight. He's young. And with the way he bashed his head when he fell, he won't remember anything. I heard someone scream 'Roxas' so that must be his name. And we don't know where he came from. So what about him?" he asked innocently. Even though his eyes glittered with humor when Zexion could think of no reason to say no. "Fine. Move." Zexion growled softly. He looked at Roxas a moment before he issued orders. "Demyx. Tell the other's we will be gone for about three days. Then come back. But grab a sack full of water. Axel. Start licking the bite. Stop the blood. I'm gonna go find some leaves to bandage it." And he and Demyx ran off. Leaving poor Axel to take care of the stranger. Ha ha revenge is awesome. For Zexy at least.

Axel set next to the younger lion. Laying down to lick at the wound. Washing the blood away with his rough tongue. Roxas stirred slightly. Almost purring at the nice feeling the soft thing was bringing to his stinging, uncomfortable cuts. Axel chuckled softly. More in affection then humor as he continued soothing the cuts until they stopped bleeding. Suddenly Demyx arrived. The blue lion at his heels. Zexion had nothing in his mouth. "There is nothing in this place." he sighed. But he then noticed that Axel had stopped the bleeding. "Looks like he won't need a bandage." he said more to himself. Demyx grinned. Setting the sack made of large leaves and dried honey, full of water, on the ground. "Well. If I didn't know better, I'd say Axel nominated him because he thinks he's cute~!" The blonde lion sung. Axel growled at him with hidden embarrassment. "Enough of that. Rest up. We leave tomorrow-midday if he wakes up by then. We have to go slow to make sure Roxas' wounds don't reopen." Zexion said as he lay down by a large rock to keep watch. Axel shook his head. "I'll take first watch. You two sleep." he called. He still hadn't gotten up from next to the younger lion. Demyx shrugged and lay next to Zexion as they both curled together to sleep. Axel smiled softly at his two friends. He then looked down at the lion they had found. Said lion had curled up in a sleeping position. Snuggling into the red lions side. Axel smiled as he scanned the horizon. Hours paced his way. Until the moon was three/fourths in the sky. He yawned and flicked a small pebble at Zexion. "Your turn." he murmured as he fell asleep by Roxas. Zexion set up. Scanning everywhere before looking down at Demyx. Still sleeping peacefully. Nuzzled into his side. He smiled slightly before turning his attention back to watching for danger. Finally, the sun rose and he woke Axel and Demyx up. Zexion looked at the still sleeping Roxas. He looked slightly larger when he wasn't sleeping next to Axel. "Okay. Demyx. Your the nicest. You wake him up and tell him what's going on. We'll wait here for you." the blue lion stated. Demyx nodded happily before quickly making his way to the blonde lion. Shaking him softly. The younger blinked and looked around. "where am I?" he asked. "Um...Your in a place.' Demyx answered with a sheepish grin. He had no idea what to call this place. It was rocky and canyon-like. But he couldn't name it. Roxas gave him an annoyed look. "I know I'm in a place, but what _kind _of place." Demyx sighed. "A canyon-like thing. I don't know. Now who are you?" he asked finally. Roxas opened his mouth to answer but paused. "My name is Roxas. I don't know anything else." he said in slight amazement. "Oh my kings! I can't remember anything!" the shock set in and he jumped up. But the bite on his neck almost reopened and he set down again in dizzy pain. "Careful. You got into a fight with hyenas and one bit you. If you move to suddenly it will reopen. Now. We know your name is Roxas. But that's all. Me and my pride-mates would like you to join our pride. We need new members and your like the perfect candidate." Demyx asked with a smile. Roxas looked at him blankly. "I don't even know your name and you want me to join your pride that I know nothing about. And having no memory of anything before this moment, you want me to trust you." he deadpanned. Demyx chuckled nervously. "Maybe Axel should have handled this." he whispered. "Who's Axel?" Roxas asked tilting his head slightly. "The red lion over there. He closed up your bite and got of f the blood and sleep by you to make sure you were okay. The blue one is Zexion..." he paused to let a a fond sigh out. "He's like the doctor that told us what to do to keep you alive. And I'm Demyx. I got water for all of us." he giggled nervously again. Roxas nodded. "So you helped me?" he asked. Demyx nodded. "Sort of. Yeah." he said. Roxas nodded with a slight sigh. "Fine." he said. Demyx looked at him in shock. "Fine what?" he asked. Roxas growled in slight annoyance. "I'll join. You saved me. So I must repay you." he explained. Demyx grinned. "Awesome!! I did my job right! We'll tell you about the pride on our way. We still have two days to get you there." the mullet wearing lion said leading him over to the two other lions. The blue lion nodded at him. And he nodded back. The red lion on the other hand grinned with such mischief he shivered slightly and looked away. "Thank you for saving me." he murmured to the red lion. Axel smirked. "No problem. Roxy." Roxas glared at him and Demyx stifled a laugh. Axel just smirked wider and started to lead the way. And that was when Roxas' 90% sure he made the right choice turned into 67%.


End file.
